pokemonveggietales_crossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?/The End of Silliness?: More Really Silly Songs!
The End of Silliness?, also known as Silly Sing-Along 2 is the eleventh episode of Pokemon/VeggieTales and the second sing along video. This episode is set in after the events of Madame Glaceon. Plot/Synopsis Sometime after the previous episode (Madame Glaceon) in which Ivysaur The Seed Pokemon had cancelled Silly Songs with Eevee, Eevee, having detoured to Pikachu's ice cream parlor on a stormy night, is in a state of depression over the new change, and gives himself an ice cream headache after drowning his sorrows in ice cream sundaes. Inside the ice cream parlor, Pikachu, the proprietor of the establishment, is washing some plates. After flashing back to the events during and after "The Song Of The Cebú," Eevee begins to toss and turn in great stress, which gives Pikachu no choice but to sedate him as the scene cuts off. As the scene returns, Pikachu is able to snap Eevee out of his stress after sedating him and asks if he's okay. Eevee replies such and tells Pikachu to press A1 and G7, explaining how he was performing "The Song Of The Cebú" when things went awry. At the end of the song, Pikachu laughs, finding the song funny, but Eevee's angry stare quickly puts him off of laughing any more. After Eevee tells him it wasn't his fault that Photo Hut had mixed up his slides, Pikachu assures him messing up on one song isn't the end of the world. Soon after, a mysterious man in a trench coat, followed by a woman wearing a red dress and red hair, walks in. However, the man's face is obscured by the turned-up collar of his coat, before he places his briefcase on the counter. Pikachu then tells the man and the woman that he'll be with them in a minute, before he goes back to the jukebox and pushes a few more buttons on it. As he returns to service the man and woman who just entered, the jukebox plays some more songs. Eevee is now more down than ever, singing "Lead the Way" while sobbing, which Pikachu admits seems to be a result of choosing the wrong song. The mysterious man is at first stern, but becomes mildly sympathetic once he sees how Eevee feels. Pikachu plays more songs on the jukebox and is amused by m, however Eevee is still unhappy. When Pikachu wants to know why Eevee is so down in the dumps, the mysterious man reveals himself as Ivysaur The Seed Pokemon, saying that he'll tell him what's going on. Eevee is surprised, but also furious, that Ivysaur has appeared. Ivysaur approaches the jukebox and brings up the previous episode's song, including the part that saw Ivysaur declare "Silly Songs with Eevee" to be cancelled, which horrifies Eevee. Pikachu becomes shocked and appalled at Ivysaur's treatment of Eevee and says that he too would feel the same way if someone took his songs away. Ivysaur attempts to explain himself,, saying that he believed he was acting in the public's best interest, while Pikachu can only give him a rather scornful look. Ivysaur opens up the briefcase that he had brought with him and reveals a petition that 167,512 fans had posted, asking that "Silly Songs with Eevee" be brought back and that Ivysaur forgive and forget the "Song Of The Cebú" incident. Ivysaur hops on the counter and elaborates that the silliness is just beginning before fainting. Picking himself back up, he tells Eevee not to be too silly. Eevee is finally cheered up as he plays a new silly song on the jukebox. Characters *Eevee as Larry the Cucumber *Pikachu as Jimmy Gourd *Ivysaur as Archibald Asparagus *Bunnelby as Lovey Asparagus *Raichu as Scallions *Squirtle as Phil Winklestein *Piplup as Junior Asparagus *Meltan as Bob the Tomato *Wailord as Pa Grape *Emproreon as Harry the Penguin *Sylveon as Pregnant Cat *Dialga as Ted the Bear Songs *Pokemon/VeggieTales Theme Song *''Silly Songs with Eevee: The Song of the Cebú (from: ''Josh and the Big Wall!) *The Promised Land (from: Josh and the Big Wall!) *Good Morning George (from: Rack, Shack & Benny) *Thankfulness Song (from: Madame Glaceon) *Keep Walking (from: Josh and the Big Wall!) *Big Things Too (from: Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Stuff-Mart Rap (from: Madame Glaceon) *''Love Songs with Turtwig'': His Cheeseburger (from: Madame Glaceon) *''Silly Songs with Eevee'': The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps Home media *It was first released November 24th, 1998 by Word Entertainment. On May 23rd, 2000, Lyrick Studios and Word Entertainment reprinted it. In 2007, it was released on DVD. Fun Facts Explanations *This episode is based on "The Song of the Cebú" incident that happened in Josh and the Big Wall!. *A waffle cone is ice cream in a waffle cone. *A push-up is frozen yogurt (usually orange flavored) in a small tube with a stick. You push the treat with a stick. Trivia *This is the only episode rendered in OLM. Inc to use a Big "NO!", as well as the first episode to use rain effects. *This marks the first instance Moose Lake is mentioned, and would become a later running gag in the series. *The font used for the sing along words is Hotsy Totsy. *Pikachu calls Eevee "Mister". *The pattern used on Eevee's ice pack is the same pattern used on the cover to the 1995 release of Rack, Shack and Benny called "White Bommerangs" except a different shape. *One of the end credits states: "No Animals were injured during the filming of this song." *The first episode not to have the Stuff-Mart since it's debut appearance. *This is also the first time someone screamed a Big "NO!". **Eevee's Big "NO!" later became a meme. *The suitcase was designed by Daniel Lopez. He actually wanted to put a machine gun as a joke, but the idea was declined. *The cow drawing on the cartons are probably done by Daniel as well, as they resemble his art style from the Cebú song. *There were two scripts that were included on the DVD. They're both the same, except Jimmy was an ice cream bar tender instead of a soda jerk and there was no scene between the "Thankfulness Song" and "Big Things Too" in the alternative one. *This marks Wailord's last appearance until Chespin Lends a Helping Hand. *This was the first time in the Dressing Rooms is rendered in OLM. Inc. *This is the last appearance of Scallion #1 without his new hairdo. *This is also the first episode to use the Book Antiqua font for the end credits, used since the first episode. *The Lyrick Studios VHS release changed the title card to say "The End of Silliness?: More Really Silly Songs!". However, VHS Screener copies and the DVD release retained the original "Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?" title card from the Word Entertainment VHS release. *This show was first released on DVD in 2004 as part of The Complete Silly Song Collection. It was given a separate DVD release on September 18, 2007. *This got nominated for the 2000 Long Form Music Video of the Year by GMA Dove Award. *The episode was originally going to be released on Spring 1999, but was rescheduled back to November 1998. *For a limited time upon the episode's release, calling 673-9050 would prompt the caller to dial a set of numbers. Dialing either one of the two combinations would play one of two songs: **5060: His Cheeseburger **5061: Love My Lips Remarks *The settings menu shows Larry with Barbara Manatee, even though that song's not in the DVD. *In the DVD-Rom section, it shows pictures from God Is Bigger and The Hairbrush Song, but those songs aren't on the video. *According to what may be the only edition of the Veggie Gazette on Big Idea's website, Eevee had been in the parlor for hours and only talking "say-boo" when Pikachu tried to cheer him up. If that's the case, were there other customers at the parlor who left the establishment over being unable to put up with Eevee? Wouldn't Jimmy have asked him to leave at some point as well? *Eevee asks Pikachu if Scallions Two and Three got hurt in the song, even though 1. Jimmy wasn't in that episode, and 2. Eevee was there watching them and should have known what happened. *The rain suddenly stops after Archibald opens his suitcase. *Eevee seems more relieved that he got his segment back than that he was completely vindicated when Ivysaur made a scandal of himself by his wily attempt to cancel Eevee's segment and introduce someone else in his place all over one silly mistake that, allegedly, wasn't even Eevee's fault either. **Archibald stating in the episode before last that he's "gonna have to talk to Bob about this" would also raise a question of whether or not he and Bob were colluding to derail Larry's music career. If that's the case, they both should've gotten in trouble with the show or perhaps fired on the spot. It's unclear whether or not the incident forever stained Eevee's relationship with either of the two, though it could be seen that it did. *Although not a goof, there are some shots where Eevee's seen without his Poké-ball. Goofs *As the scene returns following the theme song, Piakchu and Eevee are both seen clipping into their seats. *When Eevee tells Pikachu to play G7, there's some black from the rain animation on Eevee. *As Eevee is explaining the messup on "The Song of the Cebú" to Pikachu, his nose clips into the table. Inside References *The number G-7 could be referring either to the seventh episode of VeggieTales (excluding the ones between Dave and Larry-Boy since they do include the countertop), or the seventh Silly Song in the entire series. (See Real-World References) Real World-References *As stated by Mike Nawrocki, the opening scene of Pikachu's restaurant is a spoof of a painting with a similar scene called Nighthawks. *G7 was the button combination used in the 1998 film "Dirty Work". (See Inside References) *Foto Hut (Photo Hut) was a photography chain that started in 1972. Fast Forward *Jimmy's line, "Wanna talk about it?" would be echoed again. *In a similar note, Archibald would say "It's my fault! All my fault! I'm the one to blame!" again. *Moose Lake would later be the location of the children's museum in Minnesota Cuke as well as the home of Mr. Lunt's cousin in Jonah. Episode Transcript *Transcript A Background of The End of Silliness?, is a bright green background with a orange swirl. Category:1998 Category:2000 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:VHS